


Settling In

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Molly, Loving Sherlock, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Patient Sherlock, Photographs, Reassuring Sherlock, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Surprise Kissing, Unsure Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly still isn’t entirely settled with the idea of her move into Baker Street being permanent, even though she knows it probably will be, but Sherlock makes it easier for her when they begin sorting through the things he was able to salvage from her flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> So I finally decided to update this series because it's been a little while and this will be my 750th Sherlock fic on AO3, and what better time was there than for Day 1 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (A Day In The Life)? This fic was inspired by a prompt from a post by **wearealsoboats** that went " _going through old photos together and collapsing into laughter every three pictures, and zooming in on ones where they’re pulling awful faces or ones that were taken at just the wrong moment_."

On the first day that Molly had off she and Sherlock had decided they would go through the belongings he had been able to salvage from her flat and properly move her into Baker Street. She was eager but also a bit sad at that, because it meant that there really wasn’t any point in trying to go back to her flat. She knew that if she moved into Baker Street the chances were good that she would never leave, and while that was something she wanted, it also meant that it was the end of a large part of her life. It felt strange that she had mixed feelings about it, but she did.

Even so, however, she was happy to be there. There was something comforting about knowing that every morning she would be waking up next to Sherlock and every night she would be going to sleep next to him and that they would be sharing the same home. And it felt like home, even though she’d only been there a few days now. But it always partly felt like home, even before she’d moved in. Even when they were just friends, there was something about this place that had felt familiar and safe, and now that she was living there it enveloped her every second she was there.

She woke up before he did, stirring slightly and feeling him pull her closer against him in his sleep. She smiled at that and snuggled closer, pressing a kiss against his neck. It wasn’t often she woke up before he did, and she could have a little bit of fun with him to coax him awake. She let her hand drift a little further down, letting her fingers glide along his abdomen and then a little lower as his lips caressed his neck. He groaned quietly when her fingers circled his cock and she began to squeeze lightly as she moved her hand up and down. “I could get used to waking up like this,” he murmured.

“Good morning to you too,” she said, her lips against his neck as she felt him harden under her fingers. He moved his head slightly to give her more room, and she began to nip at his pulse point. He moved his hands to her breast, beginning to massage them gently. She groaned softly and nipped a little harder at his skin. After a moment he removed one of his hands and nudged her chin up and then kissed her deeply before rolling her over onto her back. He let his hand on her breast drift between her legs as she continued to work on his cock, teasing her clit and running a finger in between her folds as she began to get wet. He slipped a finger inside her and she arched into him, biting on his lower lip as she moaned into the kiss. “Oh, Sherlock,” she said.

“It isn’t fair I have all the fun,” he said, his voice husky.

“No,” she said. “But I’d rather have you inside me.”

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, removing his hand. Molly let go of him and then he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly thrust into her. She moved her hands to his shoulders and dug her fingers in, clinging to him. He pushed in as far as he could and then slowly pulled out just to the brink, and then thrust in again, building up a slow rhythm of deep strokes. After a moment he moved his hand to reposition her so he could go deeper and she arched up, gasping at how good it felt. As he moved within her she felt herself starting to come, and when her orgasm hit she came with a shout. Moments later she felt Sherlock stiffen and come as well, and then he sagged on top of her, kissing her neck lightly.

“Mmm, I think that’s the best way to wake up,” she said, nuzzling him with her cheek.

“I could get used to this,” he said.

“I think you should,” she said with a grin. After a moment he rolled off of her and then pulled her close. “We should clean up and then get breakfast.”

“I did work up a bit of an appetite,” he said with a grin of his own. He nuzzled her neck. “I suppose then we can start getting you properly settled in here?”

Her own grin faltered. “Yes,” she said, her voice quiet.

He pulled away slightly. “Are you alright?”

“I just...I have the feeling if I move in here, if I really settle in, I won’t leave. And it just feels strange that a part of my life is ending, that’s all.”

Sherlock reached over and grasped her hand in his. “I understand,” he said. “We don’t have to make your move here permanent.”

She shook her head. “No, I do want to stay here. I love being here. I just...it feels strange, that’s all.”

“Perhaps we can make this place more of your home,” he said. “In more ways than just moving your things in.”

Molly turned to face him, a grin on her face. “That would be nice,” she said. “And I think that would help.”

“Good,” he said. He leaned in and kissed her softly. “We should go clean ourselves up.”

“We should,” she said. “Perhaps together?”

“I think that might be best,” he said. “Meet you there?”

She nodded. “Alright.” He pulled away from her and got out of bed, and she watched him saunter off towards the door and his dressing gown, slipping it on and heading towards the loo. After a moment she stretched and then did the same. When she joined him in the loo he’d already started the shower, and she joined him under the spray, with the two of them opting to shower quickly, though Sherlock did take the time to wash her hair for her, which was a pleasant surprise. When they were done they toweled off and put their dressing gowns back on before heading back into the bedroom to put on pyjamas by mutual agreement.

After they were dressed they went into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. They moved around each other with ease, each of them making different parts of their meal. Molly insisted on making the coffee because the one thing she had learned was that Sherlock always made the coffee too strong for her liking. She would drink it anyway, of course, but if she was able it was better if she made it herself. Sherlock cooked the food he was best at while Molly made what she made best, and when they were all done they took all the food and their coffee to the table to eat. It was quite nice to be able to eat together at the table; even when they were staying over at each other's homes they didn’t always get to do this.

When they were finished they moved into the sitting room and looked at the boxes stacked there. There were also boxes stacked in the bedroom but they could deal with those later. There were more of them in the sitting room. Sherlock looked over at her and then put his hands on his hips. “So I suppose as we go through your things I should go through mine to make room for yours?” he asked.

“You don’t have to get rid of things,” Molly said.

“It’s only fair,” Sherlock said. “If you do choose to stay permanently, you should have permanent places for your things.”

She felt her heart warm at his suggestion and then moved closer and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I appreciate it,” she said.

“I wasn’t really able to organize things, unfortunately,” he said as they moved towards the boxes. “I was simply trying to see what was salvageable and what wasn’t.”

She nodded. “Well, we’ll see what I have left and then decide where to put everything.” With that, the two of them began to go towards the boxes and opening them, going through them. Molly was pleased with what Sherlock had managed to save, seeing that some of her most prized possessions had been salvaged. 

After about an hour they were nearly halfway done with Molly going through the boxes and Sherlock reorganizing his things to make room for her things when Molly gasped. “What is it?” he asked, looking up.

“Sherlock, you managed to save my photo albums!” she said happily, looking at him with wide eyes. She pulled one out and then opened it up, flipping through it. After a moment, Sherlock drifted over and sat next to her. “This is one of childhood photos.”

He leaned over and looked at the photos, smiling at the various photographs of Molly with her parents and childhood friends. Not all of them were in focus and some of the faces Molly was making were quite silly. “You were quite a silly child,” he said.

“Oh, I know,” Molly said with a laugh. She continued flipping through the book and then pointed to a picture in the top left corner, where she was crying. “This was taken the first day I went to science day camp when I was ten. It was a sleep-away camp and I was so scared, but my mum said if I went she’d buy me the biggest ice cream sundae when I came home.” She pointed to a picture on the bottom right corner of her with a large ice cream sundae in front of her and hot fudge all around her mouth and a wide smile on her face. “She kept her word.”

“Your parents took all sorts of photos,” he said.

“My father’s memory was spotty from when I was very young,” she said, her smile dimming slightly. “So my mum took tons of pictures to make sure we could share all sorts of memories. That’s why I have so many albums. And when I got older, I just kept up the habit, only I started keeping scrapbooks because I enjoyed making those.” Her eyes went wide. “Were you able to--?”

“All of them,” he said with a nod.

She set the album down on her lap and hugged his shoulders. “You don’t know what that means to me,” she said, her lips near his neck.

“I think I do now,” he said, turning to embrace her back. He held her for a few moments before he let her go. “Why don’t we take a break from unpacking and you show me more of the albums and the scrapbooks? I don’t think you’ve ever shown them to me before.”

She nodded and then picked the album up again, flipping through it before pointing out another photo and the smile on her face growing brighter again. This would be a good way to spend the day, she thought to herself. And maybe it would ease the feelings of ending the old phase of her life by sharing memories of old times with someone she wanted to spend her future with.


End file.
